When We Get Old (The Last Fandom Standing behind The Last Man Standing
by MeganLim
Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Super Junior dan Elf bertambah usia? Akankah persahabatan itu masih tetap ada? Akankah rasa sayang itu masih tetap ada? Entahlah Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya


Cast : Elf

Elf's Husband

Elf's Daughter

Super Junior

Length : One Shoot

Genre : True Fans, Friendship, Family, T

Rated : All People Who says, 'I'm an ELF and I love Super Junior Forever'

Author : Kyu_

Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

Summary : Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Super Junior dan Elf bertambah usia? Akankah persahabatan itu masih tetap ada? Akankah rasa sayang itu masih tetap ada? Entahlah~ Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya

#####

.

[Author PoV]

Di Gereja megah yang awalnya bernuansa Roman-Katolik itu, kini telah berubah menjadi lautan biru sapphire yang sangat mengagumkan, kursi-kursi coklat kini telah dilapisi dengan biru, begitu pula altar yang berada di samping bunda maria itu, kini seperti mendapat tumpahan cat biru yang kental.

Di depan gerbang gereja, terlihat seorang yeoja yang berjalan menuju ke altar, tangan yeoja itu berpegangan erat dengan ayahnya, dan sesekali yeoja yang mengenakan setelah serba biru itu tersenyum lewat tudung kepalanya pada ayah, calon suaminya, serta beberapa tamu undangan yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Kini ayah yeoja itu telah menyerahkan anaknya pada calon suaminya yang sudah ada di altar bersama Pendeta agung yang akan memimpin upacara besar ini.

Pendeta itu memulai upacaranya, dan kini ia telah membimbing sang calon suami untuk mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Sang calon suami yang beberapa detik lagi akan menjadi suami sah yeoja bergaun biru itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan hafal, ia tak mengucapkan kesalahan sedikitpun, ia pun terus menyunggingkan senyuman dengan dihiasi lesung pipit di pipinya saat mengucapkan janji suci.

Setelah sang pengantin pria selesai, kini ganti dengan pengantin wanita.

"Apa kau bersedia mencintai suamimu, baik susah maupun senang, baik sehat maupun sakit, baik kaya ataupun miskin, hingga ajal yang memisahkan kalian", ucap pendeta itu

Yeoja bergaun biru yang adalah pengantin wanita, dan sebut saja namanya adalah Elf mengangkat dagunya dan menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, "Ya Saya Bersedia...", jawabnya

.

'**_Mianhae Oppa, kali ini aku harus membagi cintaku. Tapi, kalian tetap ada di salah satu sudut terdalam hatiku, percayalah'_**, ungkap yeoja bernama Elf itu dalam benaknya selepas ia mengucapkan janji suci

.

- 15 tahun kemudian -

"Uri duri Together... yeyeye..."

Seorang yeoja yang kelihatan masih berusia belasan tampak berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil menyalakan VCD dengan volume yang terlalu kencang. Sesekali, yeoja itu menirukan beberapa gerakan dance dari artis idolanya yang sekarang sedang ia putar Music Videonya

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Yeoja itu mendengar suara ketukan pintu, lalu segera mematikan VCD dan pura-pura membaca buku di kasurnya

"Masuk...", ucap yeoja itu

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu kamar yeoja remaja tersebut, lalu kemudian tersenyum sekilas saat melihat anaknya yang sibuk membaca. Ia mengamati kamar anaknya yang penuh dengan poster dari sebuah Group idola anaknya, dan pandangannya terhenti saat melihat layar televisi yang menunjukkan warna biru seperti baru saja mematikan VCD, yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum sekilas.

"Agi-ah, pan mokda", ucap yeoja paruh baya yang adalah ibu dari yeoja bernama Agi itu

"Nae, omma..."

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu makan malam di meja makan keluarga mereka, tak ada suara saat mereka makan, sampai akhirnya Agi mulai buka mulut

"Appa... sebentar lagi PG akan memulai World Tour mereka", ucap Agi sambil memandang ke arah appa nya

"hemh... benarkah?"

"Aku ingin melihat konser pertama mereka, appa", lanjut Agi

"agi-ah, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan ujian? Lebih baik kau belajar dengan tekun. Jangan terlalu membuang waktumu percuma...", nasehat sang ayah

"ne appa...", raut muka agi berubah, menjadi lebih murung. Ommanya mengamati perubahan wajah pada Agi dan kelihatan memahami sesuatu.

.

.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tampak mengamati foto pernikahannya yang terpajang besar di dinding kamar tidurnya dan suaminya.

Tanpa diketahui sang istri, ternyata suaminya datang menghampirinya, sang suami kemudian segera memeluk pinggang istrinya dari belakang, "kau, sedang apa?", tanyanya

"hanya mengamati foto pernikahan kita. apakah menurutmu gaun biru yang kukenakan sangat bagus?"

"Tentu saja... istriku terlihat cantik saat mengenakan apapun"

Sang Istri menundukkan kepalanya, "kau tahu, aku punya kisah dengan warna biru...", sang istri yang sebut saja namanya adalah Elf menoleh ke hadapan suaminya, "Apa kau ingin mendengarnya?"

.

-FlashBack-

.

Ratusan yeoja tampak berkumpul di sebuah gedung yang bernama SM. ENTERTAINMENT. Mereka tampak membawa poster-poster di tangan mereka masing-masing, dan di barisan paling belakang, terlihat Elf saat ia masih muda, dengan membawa poster manusian yang sama dengan yeoja lainnya.

Dari dalam gedung sm. Entertainment, keluarlah 13 namja tampan dengan senyum yang terpajang di bibir mereka. Ke-13 namja tampan itu berjalan ke kerumunan yeoja yang sekarang sedang dihadang oleh penjaga keamanan.

Salah satu dari 13 namja itu, yang kelihatannya adalah leader mereka maju satu langkah lebih ke depan dibanding 12 namja lain, "Super Junior The 1st Asian Tour. Kuharap kalian akan datang", ucap namja itu dan disambut dengan teriakkan histeris para yeoja

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, akhirnya ke-13 namja itu masuk ke van mereka dan pergi meninggalkan gedung sm. Entertainment. Begitu pula dengan para yeoja yang notabene-nya adalah fans dari ke-13 namja tampan itu juga ikut meninggalkan lokasi dengan perasaan yang sangat gembira, tak terkecuali Elf yang segera menuju rumahnya dengan selalu menyunggingkan senyum sumringahnya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Ia pun sampai tak sadar jika dia telah sampai di rumahnya, elf menaikki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya, tapi saat sampai di di depan kamar kedua orang tuanya, elf mendengar perbincangan kedua manusia yang telah membesarkannya itu.

"Yeobo, jadi usaha keluarga kita akan hancur?", tanya suara yeoja dengan sedikit bergetar, entah karena menahan tangisannya atau apa.

"Nae... hemh", suara namja itu tampak menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "setidaknya uang kita masih cukup untuk menyekolahkan anak kita, setelah ini aku akan pikirkan cara lain supaya kita dapat bertahan dari keterpurukkan ini"

Desiran darah elf terasa berhenti saat ia mendengar percakapan orang tuanya itu, raut wajah bahagia berubah menjadi muram, langkahnya menuju ke kamar pun terlihat gontai.

Ia duduk di pinggiran kasurnya sambil mengamati poster-poster ke-13 namja yang tadi ditemuinya, cairan bening melelh turun dari pupil matanya, "Oppa, jika aku memilih orang tuaku, apakah aku bukan fans yang baik untuk kalian?", matanya yang sayu semakin banjir air mata, ia pun menghabiskan malam itu dengan air mata yang tak ada hentinya

.

-FlashBack End-

.

"Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa menonton konser super junior. Konser mereka memang lebih dari sekali, tapi keluarga ku lebih membutuhkan uang daripada super junior, dan ketika keluarga sudah membaik, super show sudah menghilang... Bahkan hingga sekarang aku tak pernah melihat konser mereka", jelas elf dengan tetap memandangi foto pernikahannya

"Apakah sangat menyakitkan?"

"ini lebih dari itu", elf memegang dadanya, "aku bahkan merasa bukan menjadi fans yang setia karena ini. Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Entahlah, sulit menjelaskannya..."

.

.

.

Agi baru pulang sekolah dan membuang tas sekolahnya sembarangan ke kasur, tampangnya menunjukkan aura kemalasan yang sangat besar, ia duduk di meja belajarnya dan melihat tumpukkan buku besar di hadapannya, "aish... siapa yang menaruh ini disini?", gerutu agi kemudian berinisiatif untuk memindahkan buku-buku itu

Agi mengangkat buku itu bersamaan, dan karena terlalu berat, ia pun menjatuh kan buku-buku itu ke lantai, "aish... menyebalkan", dengan emosi yang sudah di puncak kepala, agi memunguti buku-buku yang berserakkan itu, tapi matanya tertuju pada kertas kecil berwarna-warni yang ada di antara buku-buku tersebut

Agi memungut kertas itu dan sedetik kemudian ia segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya, "PG TICKET CONCERT?!", Bola matanya membulat lebar, dan rasanya jantungnya hampir copot sekarang, tangannya pun bergetar saat memegang kertas itu

Dari luar kamar Agi, terlihat omma nya yang memandanginya dari luar kamar, ia pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat anaknya yang kelihatan heboh sendiri saat mendapat tiket konser tersebut, "agi-ah, nikmatilah pertunjukkan mereka..."

.

.

.

Di sebuah panggung besar dimana terdapat puluhan ribu penonton yang sudah memadatinya, terlihat lima orang manusia yang sudah berdiri di panggung tersebut, sementara itu para penonton telah membawa lighstick mereka masing-masing, dan ketika lampu dipadamkan, yang tersisa hanyalah cahaya ligshtick yang berwarna-warni memancar dari tangan penonton.

"Annyeonghaseyo...", sapa satu-satunya namja dari 5 orang yang berdiri itu... dan penonton pun kelihatan bersorak-sorai saat mendengarnya, "aish.. aku senang jika kalian bersemangat", lanjut namja itu, "baiklah, lebih baik kuperkenalkan diriku dulu, annyeonghaseyo naneun Kevin Jang Imnida, PG Leader...", ucap namja itu sembari membuat tanda 'L' dengan kedua tangannya

Seorang yeoja maju ke samping kevin, yeoja dengan badan yang sangat perfect dan wajah cantik itu tersenyum pada para penggemarnya, "annyeonghaseyo, naneun Stella Choi Imnida... PG's Visual...", Yeoja itu membuat tanda 'V' dengan tangannya

Dan kemudian majulah yeoja ketiga, "Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Cherryl Kim imnida... PG Dancer", yeoja bernama cherryl itu ganti membuat huruf 'D' dengan tangannya

Yeoja ke-4 juga maju ke samping 3 orang lainnya, "Hey ProG (read : Pro Ji), naneun Rian Cho imnida.. PG Rapper", yeoja itu juga membuat huruf yang berbeda dari yang lain, dia membuat huruf 'R'

Dan member terakhir yang juga adalah seorang yeoja maju ke samping teman-temannya, "i still can't use korean well. But i will try...", ucap yeoja yang kelihatan paling muda itu, "annyeong ProG... joneun Megan Park Imnida, PG VOCAL and MAGNAE", Tak Berbeda dari yang lain, yeoja itu membuat huruf 'M' dengan tangannya

"Urineun... PG", ucap kelima member dengan membungkuk lalu kemudian membentuk huruf-huruf yang berbeda sesuai dengan posisi mereka di group, sesaat setelah itu kembang api pun menyala, dan para penonton berteriak histeris.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang kerja dengan dipenuhi map-map berserakkan di mejanya, terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang sibuk menatap ke layar laptopnya. Ia kelihatan sedang mencari sesuatu disana.

Jari-jarinya tak berhenti memindahkan kursor ke kanan dan juga sisi lainnya, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang tampaknya membuat suasana hatinya berubah.

'**_SUPER JUNIOR MINI CONCERT_**'

Kata Tulisan yang terpampang besar di layar laptop itu

"hah, jinjayo?", ucap yeoja itu sesaat setelah membacanya

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang keluarga kecil itu, kelihatan seorang yeoja remaja yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat handphonenya dan sesekali tersenyum sekilas, dan juga ada sepasang suami istri yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing

"Apa, dua hari kedepan kalian ada acara?", ucap sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah suara Elf, membuyarkan dunia dari masing-masing orang di ruangan itu

"sepertinya aku ada rapat dengan pemegang saham lain", sahut sang suami sambil melihat layar laptopnya

"kau, agi-ah... apa kau sibuk?", tanya elf pada anaknya yang duduk bersila di lantai itu

"emh... dua hari lagi ya? Aish, itukan ulang tahun stella unnie yang ke-20... waeyo, omma?", tanya balik agi

"jadi, kalian sibuk ya...", elf tampak kecewa, ia pun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan 2 lembar kertas kecil yang sedari tadi ingin ia serahkan pada suami dan anaknya

Suaminya melihat kertas yang terjatuh itu dan segera memungutnya, "tiket konser...?"

.

.

.

Di sebuah panggung kecil-kecilan, nampak pemandangan lautan manusia yang saling berhimpitan karena tempat yang kurang luas. Mereka mencoba untuk menyamankan posisi mereka supaya kelihatan dengan panggung.

Kebanyakan dari orang-orang itu kelihatan sudah cukup berumur, ada yang membawa suami serta anaknya, ada pula yang sendirian, termasuk diantaranya adalah Elf.

"Urineun.. syupe juni...", terdengar suara namja dari arah panggung, tapi tidak ada orang disana

"O.. ye...", dan diikuti dengan suara beberapa namja lain

Para penonton tampak mencari asal suara itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian munculah 13 orang namja yang sudah kelihatan agak tua tapi tetap dengan dandanan yang memperlihatkan seberapa tampan mereka saat berjaya dulu

"ckckck... aku tidak menyangka jika bisa sebanyak ini, hembh... kurasa pesonaku tak lepas dimakan usia. hahaha", canda namja berkepala besar dengan kumis putih yang menghiasi atas bibirnya.

"Oppa... sarranghaeyo", "Oppa.. bogoshipeoso...", teriak para penonton yang kelihatan sudah lupa diri itu

"aish, seharusnya kami ini sudah dipanggil 'haraboeji' kekeke", lanjut namja dengan menunjukkan wajah imutnya yang tetap terlihat di balik keriput wajah yang mulai menyerangnya.

"Gomapseumnida karena kalian mau datang malam ini. Tidak percuma aku jauh-jauh datang dari china. hehe", ucap namja berwajah chinese oriental yang di bagian atas telinganya sudah dihiasi dengan rambut beruban.

"Arrayo... mungkin kami tidak bisa lagi menampilkan Mr. simple dengan handstand seperti dulu, ataupun sorry sorry dengan penuh semangat, tapi kami akan berusaha tampil terbaik untuk kalian malam ini... Gyeoulgok Super Junior The last man standing", ucap namja yang awal tadi memimpin pembicaraan sambil mengangkat tangan keatas.

Lampu panggung dimatikan dan lighstick biru pun memenuhi panggung kecil itu, kini yang terlihat hanya lautan biru sapphire yang setia mengiringi konser kecil-kecilan itu dari awal hingga akhir. Tak jarang banyak penonton yang menangis saat melihat ke-13 idolanya itu menyanyi di panggung, tak terkecuali elf yang dari awal konser sudah meneteskan banyak air mata.

Dari awal hingga menjelang akhir konser, suasana tetap menyenangkan, dan hingga saat super junior akan menyanyikan lagu penutup. Semua penonton masih setia menemani mereka hingga lagu 'sapphire blue' dinyanyikan

[Eunhyuk] _This is the real love story..._

Tak hanya Penonton yang menangis, bahkan seluruh member super junior pun juga ikut menangis dari atas panggung sambil tetap bernyanyi

Elf yang sedari tadi sudah sesenggukkan, melihat sebuah tangan namja yang mengulurkan sapu tangan kepadanya, elf menoleh ke asal tangan itu dan mendapati suami serta anaknya yang sudah ada di belakangnya, "kalian datang... hiks... gomawo"

Sang suami beserta Agi segera memeluk elf dan keluarga kecil itu pun menikmati sisa-sisa pertunjukkan dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Seperti, sesuatu telah keluar dari dalam hati mereka.

.

- 20 Years Later-

.

Di pemakaman kecil itu, kini telah dipenuhi ribuan orang yang tengah mengantar kepergian seorang anak Tuhan yang sangat berarti untuk mereka.

Tangisan manusia memenuhi pemakaman itu, bahkan saat anak Tuhan bernama 'PARK JUNG SOO' itu telah di makamkan, masih saja ada orang yang tidak rela bahkan sampai jatuh pingsan di tempat itu, disana juga terlihat Elf beserta suaminya yang juga menghadiri pemakaman itu. Bahkan sesaat setelah ia mendengar berita yang membuat jantungnya terasa copot itu, ia tak henti-hentinya menangis, '_Satu Batu sapphire menghilang hari ini, dan dia tak akan kembali_', batin Elf sambil tetap menangis sesenggukkan di dada suaminya

Di bagian paling depan, juga terlihat 12 namja lain beserta istri dari park jung soo dan anak-anaknya yang masih tidak rela jika orang yang sangat berharga itu harus pergi

"Hyung, apakah super junior telah hancur?", tanya seorang namja bermata sayu dengan garis keriput dan juga kumis tipis hitam yang menghiasi bibirnya pada namja berbadan besar di sebelahnya itu

_ "Donghae-ah, selama masih ada Elf, selama masih ada orang yang mengingat kita. Bahkan jika seluruh member super junior telah tiada, SUPER JUNIOR tetaplah ada. Karena kita adalah SUPER JUNIOR_"-Shindong

.

[EPILOG]

_ Menjadi fans yang baik tidak hanya diukur dari seberapa sering kau menonton idolamu, tapi fans yang baik adalah fans yang selalu memikirkan idolanya bahkan saat ia tertidur_ – Author.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

.

Mianhae, bukanntya nglanjutin Who Are You, author malah nge shared fanfic yang OOT, alias nggak ada hubungannya ama KyuSung couple...

ini fanfic lama author sih sebenernya, dan gara2 meninggalnya Ayah, Kakek, dan Nenek Lee Teuk Oppa kemarin, author jadi pingin nge shared fanfic ini.

Yang jelas, Author cuma bisa bilang, Turut berduka cita untuk Keluarga Lee Teuk Oppa, dan semoga mereka yang telah pergi bisa melihat dengan senyuman dari atas surga sana, bersama di sisi Tuhan.


End file.
